Blood and Black Roses
by Alwyn20
Summary: Draco and Hermione romance. Pre-HBP. Please no flames. It didn't die! Rated for language, violence, and future sexual content.
1. A Secret Side of Me

**Blood and Roses**

_Summary: Hermione is adopted and her parents are dark wizards..blah blah blah you've heard it before right? NOT! Can the hot sexy god of Slytherin seduce the now sexy bitchy pureblood? We will have to see. Bets, Drugs, Lust, and interesting games will turn the normal Hogwarts world around._

Hey people its me! I probably should have been working on one of my other two sories before I started this one but, I got some interesting ideas.. So read on and enjoy!

Chapter One- A Secret Side of Me

_Pour the acid in my eyes  
Burn the pictures in my mind  
Take everything away from me  
Cuz you don't exist if I don't see_

_-Leah Andreone_

It was the morning of my 17th birthday. I rushed downstairs at top speed nearly falling down the hard wood steps. I stumbled but, caught my balance quickly. I suppose that's sort of how I am in life, I stumble but usually manage to catch myself before I hit ground. Though I can have a tendency to get depressed that's just a part of who I am and I know I am still loved for it.

When I hit the last step I jumped my bare footed feet smacking the ground. I hopped around a bit to rid myself of the shock before dashing into the living room. I grinned happily and entered the room at top speed I spotted my cousin Star lying on the couch and rushed in tackling her.

"OOF!" She exclaimed, "Mia that hurt!"

I grinned at her. She was my age and lived in the United States where she went to wizarding boarding school. She was dressed casually in a jean miniskirt and a soft pink and white halter top. Her belly button ring was dangly stars and her earrings matched they were pierced numerous times and studded with silver studs. A small crystal stud in her nose drew attention to her beautiful face. She had sun-kissed curly ringlety blonde hair and deep aqua colored eyes, she had always been the family beauty.

I glanced down at my unglamorous self. I was dressed in sweat pants and a sweat shirt. My bushy brown hair hung down to the center of my back after all these years it had still not straightened.

Star looked at me, "your parents went out for the day probably to shop for your presents. So, I suppose I'll give you your present now."

She dragged me over to the fireplace and chucked Floo Powder on a small fire she had started.

"Diagon Alley!" she shouted into the flame.

I quickly followed suit.

Then we were there the Leaky Caldron. Star dragged me through there quickly not bothering to stop and wave a few guys off in the corner whistled and shouted at Star but, she didn't pay attention to them at all. We reached the entrance of Diagon Alley and she opened the entrance and dragged me through. We ran down the streets for a bit till we reached a huge store in the middle of Diagon Alley. I read the name quickly as I was dragged through it was called 'U'. Star dragged me through to the very center of the store and whirled me around to face her.

"Hermione Granger," she said, "you are getting an ultimate makeover."

Before I could protest I was dragged top speed towards the nearest subsection of the store. It was the hair section. Star sat me in a chair and whirled it around, she called over this really cute guy. His name tag said Aren.

Star smiled flirtatiously up at him. "I want this girl to have the best hair in the world." Then to me she said, "I'll be back in 20 minutes." Then she swirled off in a white pink and gold tornado.

I had my hair washed, combed, brushed, streaked and cut within those 20 minutes and I was just looking in the mirror as Star entered at top speed. She stopped short looking at me.

"woah!" was all she could say.

I turned around to face myself in the mirror and gasped I couldn't believe who I was seeing this was awesome. My hair now fell in soft curls down my back. Mixed in with the original chestnut brown color of my hair were blonde streaks giving it a caramel look. It framed my face and was gorgeous.

"Well," said Star snapping out of her surprise. "That is much better!" She paid Aren and pulled me out of the store. She dragged me down to the clothes and cosmetics department. She bought me 20 new skirts, 30 tops and 15 pairs of jeans as well as tons of eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, and perfume. Then she bought me 20 new pairs of earrings and tons of other jewelry. After all this she made me get my belly button pierced and my nose as well as my ears pierced several more times.

She pulled me into a changing room and handed over clothes for me to put on. I put on a jean miniskirt similar to Stars and a blue and black halter top. Then she did my makeup for me showing me how to do it. I looked at myself in the mirror enjoying the way the halter showed off my wonderfully flat stomach and belly button rings. I listened to the directions Star was giving me on how to flirt.

"Ok," she said, "lets try this out!"

She pulled me out of the store at top speed so we were out on the street and we headed towards a nearby café. As we were walking I heard a familiar and unmistakable drawl from behind us.

"Hello Ladies…."

Well that's it for now. So far it's a pretty big contrast to my last story but, this story may go REALLY dark too it depends on mood. I mean obviously its going to get dark because Hermione's going to go over to the dark side but, whatever you get my point. SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW THAT YOU LIKED IT AND I WILL WRITE MORE! Kisses and love u all,

Alwyn


	2. Surprises for All

Hey people time for a new chapter because I haven't written for a while I won't spoil the story but, lets just say A LOT is going to happen in this chapter. By the way I changed the title from Blood and Roses to Blood and Black Roses. Duh lol anyway on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, none. NONE AT ALL! N O T H I N G! as in not a thing… Not one little thing…except Star she's mine. All the credit goes to J.K. Rowling. Congrats to her!

Acknowledgements: To all those people who reviewed merci and cookies to you!

slyswn28- OO I promise it WILL get interesting.. Hehehehe (evil laugh)

melissafelton-622- lol Malfoy won't find out right away we will give him time to drool!

Ezza- Umm.. ok thanks I hope you liked it..

Punkette-Witch- The first chapter was slow because I was introducing stuff. This chapter should be more grabbing. Thanks for reviewing.

hkapple- Will update soon. But, I am juggling another story so bear with me.

Andy- Will try on the longer chapters. Thanks for reviewing.

jean jelly bean- Psh 'course she'll play Malfoy. Where's all the fun in life? Lol hope you like this chapter!

_Overview of last chapter_

_She pulled me out of the store at top speed so we were out on the street and we headed towards a nearby café. As we were walking I heard a familiar and unmistakable drawl from behind us._

"_Hello Ladies…."_

The story….

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

_-Snow Patrol_

I felt my breath catch in my throat and I muttered quickly to Star, "its MALFOY!"

Star turned slowly around a playful flirty smile playing around her lips. She had heard stories of this boy and she was going to get revenge for her cousin (me). I mimicked Star then turned to look at Malfoy. My jaw dropped, I was not the only one who had changed this summer. No longer a stringy, pale ferret, he had become more muscular and sculpted. His body had tanned nicely and looked adorable with his soft shaggy, platinum blonde hair hanging into his face. His eyes were pools of soft grey with flecks of blue that could harden and soften their gaze on his will. He was accompanied by another gorgeous guy. This guy had soft dirty blonde hair, a tanned muscular body and light turquoise eyes. I recognized him from Hogwarts. Though I could not remember his name, I quickly thought back to all those flirting tips while I let Star take the upper hand.

"Why hello boys," Star said, "how may we assist you." Her tone had a faint mocking tone to it mingled with flirty politeness.

Malfoy bowed with a slight incline of his head. "May you first grace us with the honor of our names?"

I jumped in then, "My name is umm.. Mia and this is my cousin Star. Who are you..?"

The other guy jumped in then smiling at us, "I am Blaise Zambini a Pureblood Slytherin and this is Draco Malfoy also a Pureblood of Slytherin. May we have the honor of escorting you two beautiful ladies to lunch?"

I was disgusted by these introductions. How can they go around announcing themselves to others like that? I wanted to say no we could never go to luch with filthy lowlife bastards like you but, Star had already begun speaking. I stepped down allowing Star to make the decision.

"Why of course," Star smiled and slithered up to Blaise laying a hand on his arm. Malfoy held out his arm to me and I took it marveling over the strangeness of me resting on the arm of my greatest enemy.

We all went to lunch together and ended up spending the day with each other. I discovered that Malfoy wasn't as bad as I had thought he was. In fact he was sort of sweet and funny in a bad ass Slytherin sort of way. I was beginning to see why so many girls had massive crushes on Malfoy. Blaise Zambini was pretty cool too and Star really seemed to like him. We all said goodbye in the Leaky Cauldron and traded WCS's (Wizarding Computerized Screennames) which are very similar to the muggle instant messenger. The only diference was they could be used on a screen projected by your wand instead of a computer. Then Star rushed me home.

We were greeted at the door by my parents, their faces were grim. "Hermione, Star we have something to tell you two." My parents led us to the living room sat us down and began to speak. "First of all Star you are Hermione's sister. Let us explain, our family is one of th oldest pureblood families of Britain. Our real name is D'avrene, we are not a dark family or a light family we are grey or a neutral family in the war. We turn neither over to each other and keep a consistent balance. Star, when you were born there was a lot of turmoil going on. Both sides of the war wanted our family to join them. We were afraid of you being kidnapped to force us to choose sides so we posed as muggles. We gave you to a muggle family but, they moved to the US and we lost you. Later, Hermione was born and just a few weeks later we found you. We enchanted your parents to believe that we were your aunt and uncle. However, just a few hours ago your adopted parents died in a car crash and we felt it was time for you two to know the truth."

The room fell silent as my cousin… no my sister and I digested this information. Then Star let loose a huge squeal.

"OH MY GOD MIA WE ARE SISTERS!" Star grabbed my hands and began to dance around in a circle. Then she went silent, "I know I should feel bad about my foster parents dieing but, somehow I can't. They never seemed to care for me that much and I never was that close to them. I always felt closer to you aunt…I mean Mum and Dad. I feel sorry for them and all but, I can't help being super happy to be a part of this family."

Mum and Dad grinned at her, then pulled us all into a group hug. "There is one thing we forgot to tell you." They said. "You will be spending the rest of summer break with your grandmother to get to know her. She will teach you all you need to know about being a D'avrene (da vren ae). I believe she has a beautiful mansion by a lake. Then after summer break Star you will go to Hogwarts and Hermione you will be resorted. So you two are leaving in a few hours so cake and presents then we will send you on your way. We have already packed for both of you."

Star and I wolfed down the cake and I tore open all my gifts and before we knew it, we were on the train to our Grandmothers. We would have Flooed there but apparently Grandmother did not like being connected to the Floo network so the train it was. I boarded the train both Star and I were a little apprehensive we had never met this Grandmother and had know idea what she was like. However, Star quickly chased all these thoughts out of my head by suggesting something to me.

"I have an idea sign on to WCS see if Malfoy and Zambini are on."

I did so just as anxious as Star to talk to the boys. Malfoy was hot, though arrogant and egocentric but, I still wanted to talk to him so I signed on. Star peered over my shoulder as my buddy list came up.

(DemonicAngel20 is Hermione SlytherinSexGod1 is Draco)

SlytherinSexGod1: Hey babe

DemonicAngel20: Hey, its me and Star

SlytherinSexGod1: Weird this is me and Blaise anyway we just realized that we don't know your last names or where you go to school

DemonicAngel20: Our last name is D'Avrene we just found out we are sisters and we are going to Hogwarts.

SlytherinSexGod1: D'AVRENE! Holy shit that is like one of the most well known pureblood families in Britain why didn't you say who you were?

DemonicAngel20: cause you wouldn't like who we were when we first met

SlytherinSexGod1: Bet we wouldn't care

DemonicAngel20:bet you would

SlytherinSexGod1: try us

DemonicAngel20: does the name Hermione Granger mean anything to you?

That is the end of chapter 2 hopefully it got a little more interesting. This story is going to be going interesting places.. Wink wink so keep reading and **_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHETHER OR NOT TO CONTINUE!_** Thanks a bunch luv you all lots.

Kisses,

Alwyn


	3. Dates and Mates

Hey people, wow I got a ton of reviews that's about 10 more than I thought I would get Thanks! As you can probably tell right now I love reviews. So review so I will be happy and write a ton more… Hehehhehe blackmail I love it! Anyway….

Disclaimer: I herby create this statement to inform you all that I am freed from any blame falling on me for these copyrighted characters. For you slow people out there this means I own nothing. Wish I did but I don't.

Acknowledgements: Special cookies and luv to

hkapple- ooo lets just say their grandmother will be a umm…special person heheh!

slyswn28- more is coming I promise or do I mooahhaha (my evil laugh)

HOT4HARRYPOTTER- will continue thanks for reviewing :)

truegemini- Thanks! You are cool to for reviewing.

Coolyj- will update thanks!

Malfoyonme- Lol alright at least don't kill me till I finish the story. Lol just kidding!

aries66- I'm updating! I promise! Lol

Tortallan-Fairy-Tale- Lol yay! Hooked another one! Thanks!

xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13- I'm updating don't get upset!

melissafelton-622- It will get even more interesting I promise! Wink

Princess Bryceida of England- Sorry I thought I explained. I think I mentioned in the first chapter that she goes to wizarding boarding school in the states.

_Review of last chapter…_

_DemonicAngel20: does the name Hermione Granger mean anything to you?_

**REAL STORY!**

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_-Lifehouse "You and Me"_

SlytherinSexGod1: HOLY FRIGGIN SHIT GRANGER?

DemonicAngel20: D'Avrene now

SlytherinSexGod1: Oh My FUCKIN GOD! WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET SO FUCKING HOT!

DemonicAngel20: I suppose that was a compliment tsk tsk Malfoy losing your touch aren't you

SlytherinSexGod1: SlytherinSexGod1 is currently offline

I turned to Star and grinned. "Well he took that rather well." She looked at me and I looked at her and we both broke out in roaring laughter holding our sides.

**(DRACOS POV)**

I turned to Blaise, "we spent the whole day with Granger and her sister!"

"Well," he answered," technically they are D'Avrenes now so it's actually to our advantage…"

I looked at his smirk. "Explain?"

"Well, we are now allowed to hang out with who will soon be two of the hottest girls in our school. Who are also purebloods. Who are also neutral and accepted by the dark. Who are also super rich. Who are also AMAZINGLY SEXY!"

I began to smirk too, "Blaise you are brilliant!"

I turned back to the WSC and signed on as fast as I could hoping Hermione and Star had not left.

**(HERMIONES POV)**

We stopped laughing as we heard the unmistakable sound of a door opening and the 'ping' of a message being received. We both slowly turned and looked at the computer.

SlytherinSexGod1: so D'Avrenes

DemonicAngel20: Malfoy, Zambini

SlytherinSexGod1: Save the first trip to Hogsmede for us?

Star looked at me and grinned, "tell him of course."

DemonicAngel20: Star says of course

SlytherinSexGod1: And you?

DemonicAngel20: I want to know what the catch is

SlytherinSexGod1: what makes you think there is one?

DemonicAngel20: I know you

SlytherinSexGod1: Well I suppose I will let you two off free of charge this time. Next time though…..

DemonicAngel20: Really free this time? We are coming then. We'll use this to our advantage.

Just then I felt the train stop.

DemonicAngel20: We are at our mansion. Have to go! ttyl

SlytherinSexGod1: See you babycakes

Star and I got off the train. A man approached us, "Miss Hermione and Star D'Avrene?"

"Yes…"

"Come with me pleaze. Your luggagez is already in the car." (French accent)

We followed him to the car and climbed in. It was a stretch limo! We drove a very short distance and pulled up in front of a huge house.

"Woah!" Star exclaimed, "look at the size of our house!"

The butler or chauffeur or whatever looked at Star. "Mademoiselle zat is not z house zat is z guest house."

Star's and my mouths dropped open.

The butler unaware of our surprise moved to our door and opened it. We climbed out and he enchanted the bags to follow us where we walked. Then he led us across a humongous spacious garden the size of three football fields. At the end of the garden there was the biggest house I have ever seen in my life it was like a castle. In fact it was a castle, Star and I were struck speechless. Opening the large door he led us inside. The room we entered was about the size of the great hall in Hogwarts. At the far end was a great black marble and silver staircase. The whole room was marble, black and silver. The butler led us over to a black and silver couch and motioned us to sit down. Then he left climbing the large marble staircase. Before Star and I had a chance to say anything a woman leaning over the steps called down to us.

"Girls your Grandmother is waiting for you in the drawing room."

The woman gestured for us to follow her and we did into a large room at the top of the stairs. The woman pushed open the door then turned and left. Star and I glanced at each other not sure what to do then pushed the door all the way open and walked in.

An elderly woman sat in an armchair at the far end of the room. She stood up straight and walked towards us.

"Straighten up girls don't slouch and you are to call me Grandmother. None of this stupid Grandma or Granny business. We have no time for dilly dallying there is a masked ball at the Malfoys tonight that we must attend. You rooms are on the very top floor use the elevator your clothes are already there. Your ball gowns are laid out on the beds be ready to go in 30 minutes. Proper ediquette lessons will begin tomorrow." Then she walked straight past us out the door.

Star looked at me, "THE MALFOYS! We better hurry up and get ready Grandmother does not seem like a woman to be keep waiting."

I nodded and we headed upstairs. We found our room (we were sharing not really a problem considering it was about 50 ft by 50ft.) It was covered in soft red velvet with mahogany furniture and huge canopy beds. Star grabbed her dress off the bed and claimed the bathroom. I began to change in our room first I did my hair and my makeup then I slid on my gown and my mask. Turning around I gasped at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was let loose to my waist so that it fell in soft curls. My eyes were outlined in soft black eyeliner and my gown was jet black that had a beautiful silver bodice and lace up sleeves. (picture medieval) Then Star came out of the bathroom she looked almost just like me except her dress was pale pink and blue looking gorgeous with her hair.

"Hurry!" she said, "we're late!"

And that's the end for now! **_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT! AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!_** Love you all lots!

Kisses,

Alwyn****


	4. The Ball and Almost Kisses

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy and my birthday was a few days ago on the 10th. Anyway, I really want to write notes for all of you people that reviewed but, there were a ton of you. So, I'll just say a few things #1. Thanks for reviewing! #2. I call my mom Mum and I am completely American. #3. Everything else that doesn't make sense will be explained in later chapters.

Reviewers- Thanks! Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Dynobunny, TheLollipopGuild, dracohermione4eva, Erika, dracosgurl527, Anonymous, DMHg 2GETHER 4EVER, melissamalfoy642, xoKaSsIeox, pure-undead-pyra, cathrine, KristalTearz, Alex, beth, runaway mental patient, emmzi91, LadySnake, Anna, dracoalwayz, Mystery of the Night, Wanna-B-Dracos-Girl, iamtherealmaverick, Trisha, Shelly024, taurusstarsign, devilz angel69, devil's poodle, kuroi samurai, daner150, PeanutluvsHP, Gentileschi, F a r a harrysprincessx, Lil' Dixie, melissafelton-622, hkapple, Malfoyonme, slyswn28, Princess Bryceida of England, aries66, blonde-brain, moo.

Review of last chapter…

"_Hurry!" she said, "we're late!" _

Actual story…

Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take, from every heart you break  
And like a blade you sting  
Well I've been holding on tonight

-My Chemical Romance

We arrived at the foot of the grand staircase exactly 10 minutes late. Our grandmother stood there arms folded looking very angry. Without a word to us she motioned for us to grab hold of a small hand mirror. As soon as we were all touching it I felt a tug at my navel and realized it was a portkey, just as we were whisked off.

We were greeted at the door of Malfoy Manor by a prim, prissy looking lady. She was a thin, willowy blonde with a thin pinched face and small tight lips, however as soon as she smiled her face changed and she regained some of her former youthful appearance. As soon as she spotted us her face lit up in a smile and she rushed forward kissing our grandmother on both cheeks.

"Amy, its been so long. How are you? Who are these two young ladies?" Said the woman.

"Hello Narcissa, you look beautiful as always. I am doing well, and these are my two granddaughters," said our grandmother.

She looked over at Star and I, "girls, curtsy for Mrs. Malfoy." She said sharply.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Star smoothly drop into a graceful curtsy. I did my best to mimic her, failing miserably.

I saw Narcissa trying to hide a smile. I suppose my grandmother must have seen it too because she commented to Narcissa, "forgive them please, they have not been raised in proper pureblood fashion."

At this comment they began discussing old memories of purebloods that they had known. My grandmother waved us away casually with a smooth flick of her hand. Star grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly into a nearby powder room.

" Hey Hermione, listen I forgot to tell you that I told the wizard who put the charms on your hair and cut it to put a spell on you. This spell makes you unrecognized as your former self until you tell the person or someone else tells the person. I should have told you before you told Malfoy but, I forgot. Also, that's why Malfoy didn't recognize you when we first saw him."

I looked at Star in astonishment, "why?"

"'Cause you're always telling me how you'd like to start fresh, I figured this would help."

I stood stalk still for a moment then, ran up hugging Star, "thanks sooo much Star. You are the best!"

She laughed, "Come on Sis I wanna go dance!"

We walked down the hallway and reached a big pair of gilded doors pushing them open and stepped inside. We froze in amazement. The room was huge, the walls were covered with gilded gold and white panels and the floor was made of silverwood trees.

On a dais at one end of the room an orchestra was playing a smooth waltz and on the opposite side was a huge buffet table covered in delicious food. Everywhere, people were eating, laughing, talking and dancing. Star led me over to a row of chairs and we sank down into them. Almost as soon as we sat down we noticed two boys approaching us.

Star nudged me, "Malfoy and Blaise."

We grinned two identical evil smirks.

"Hello ladies," Malfoy bowed. "Hermione, will you dance with me?"

"Star will you dance with me?" Asked Blaise.

We both agreed and the boys led us out onto the dance floor.

Malfoy quickly realized that I couldn't dance so after several agonizing minutes he led me out onto the balcony and down into the gardens. The bushes were lit by fairy lights and there was a small twinkling fountain in front of us.

"So Hermione, never learned to dance?"

I laughed, "not waltzing! By the way call me Mia I don't want people to know who I was just yet. Anyway, that's what my friends call me."

He looked at me, "and am I your friend?"

"If you want to be."

He smiled, "friends with my former enemy, I like it."

"So where are we?" I asked looking around.

"My own private garden, here I can see all the stars and just think."

I flopped down on the grass lying down and stared up at the stars. A few seconds later Malfoy lay down beside me I rolled over to face him.

"Your right, I said, "its beautiful here."

He looked into my eyes, capturing them with his orbs of silver grey. "As beautiful as you.."

We both leaned in closer and closer.

"HERMIONE! It's time to go!" I heard Star shout. I pulled myself off the grass brushing myself off.

"See you on the train in a few days," I called to Malfoy as I ran, terrified over what had almost happened.

I met Star at the entrance of the ballroom and she pulled me over to our grandmother. Grandmother held out the portkey and we took hold of it as it whisked us off towards our home.

However, that night as I lay down to sleep, the memories of Malfoy came drifting back like fireflies. As I thought back to what had almost happened I found myself wishing I had kissed Malfoy. These thoughts scared me, Malfoy is the last person I ever want to fall for I thought, as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

FINI! Hope you guys liked it. Yup, sorry I didn't make them kiss but, they will never fear **please review so I know whether or not to continue!** By the way I need a beta any volunteers?

Alwyn


	5. Secrets and Enemies

Wow, I'm sad to say that I almost decided to give up on this story. I had a lot going on in my life that was very confusing and was causing enough drama. However, yesterday I decided to come back to this story and give it another shot. You will notice some changes in the writing style (I think I have improved). Also, my friend Tiana will be betaing for me because I see her at school and she has quick access to the chapters. To all of you who offered thanks, and I hope you continue reading.

Disclaimer- I wish I owned these books and had a million adoring fans, but I don't.

Reviewers- Thank you so much for being supportive.

blonde-brain/ slyswn28/ xoKaSsIeox/ ilzet/ -xAxsxHxlxExyx-/ Princess Bryceida of England/ Kelly/ devil's poodle/ sylvervixen/ anonymous/ aries66/ IHeartPierreBouvierSP/ Kaoz Of Slytherin/ jennykins-31/ dRAcO maLFoY Is hOt/ m0v1aNg3l/ fan/ gummyness (Thank you for letting me know. This chapter should be an improvement.)/ Hanna/ moo/ krgr1986/ iamtherealmaverick/ XKayXBearX/ LadySnake/ lustfulrevenge86/ Cheez Wizz/ BloodyDarkdragonlady/ sugar n spice 522/ pretty-in-pink898/ Callie/ DrAcO'sblackrose/ KuNiva228/ hotpinkfreak/ mandi/ noxon1

**Review of the Last Chapter**-

_However, that night as I lay down to sleep, the memories of Malfoy came drifting back like fireflies. As I thought back to what had almost happened I found myself wishing I had kissed Malfoy. These thoughts scared me, Malfoy is the last person I ever want to fall for I thought, as I drifted off into a deep sleep_.

**Real Story:**

Just cause I can't go on  
Just cause I die when you're gone  
Just cause I think of you in bed  
Don't let it go to your head  
If I looked in your eyes  
One, two, too many times  
And memorized every word you said  
Don't let it go to your head

-Fefe Dobson

(Don't Let it go to Your Head)

The first rays of sunlight trickled through the sheer silk curtains that covered the windows of our room. I stirred quietly as I opened my eyes that were heavily laden with sleep. Then the memories of last night came back to me in a waterfall of feelings. My emotions were so great all I wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep. However, I pushed myself up and glanced over at Star.

She was sleeping soundly and her golden curls splayed out around her head like a halo. I glanced at her face and my eyes came to rest on her arm. I stifled a gasp as a wave of nausea hit me.

The white sleeve of her nightgown had been pushed down to her elbow as she slept and it had revealed something that I never thought to see on Star. The arm was a patchwork of white, pink and red scars and cuts. They were done on top of a blue black surface that looked like bruises. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was stare.

Star was stirring now and her blue eyes were fluttering their thick black lashes. I glanced away and began to climb out of bed. I knew I would need to confront her about this situation, but now was not a good time.

Star sat up and grinned at me, "hey Mia. How'd you sleep?"

I looked at her, and wondered how she could act so normal everyday with a secret like that. "Alright I guess. How about you?"

Star grinned and pulled herself out of bed. "Great!"

She went over to her pile of trunks and suitcases and pawed through them. She pulled out a small pile of clothes and ran into the bathroom. "Dibs on first shower!" She yelled as she went, slamming the door behind her.

I shrugged and walked over to the window. I pulled the curtain away from the window letting the sunlight stream through. I settled myself on the soft white feather pillows of the window seat and looked out the window. I heard the water in the bathroom turn on and heard Star get into the shower. I sighed to myself and returned my attention to the sight of the grounds.

The manors grounds stretched out for what appeared to be many miles. They ended at a large lake and on the other side of it was a series of large mountains. The sun had just finished rising over the mountain peaks and the light was reflecting off of the dew on the grass. The fields were laden with wildflowers and off to the right there was a stable with a few horses galloping around a fenced in enclosure. To the left was a pool and a pool house that was the size of my old house. I spotted a fox leaping across the field and a few turtledoves nesting in the trees.

I sighed to myself again, wishing that my life could be as perfect as the appearance of this scenery. I heard a clatter and Star opened the door of the bathroom.

"Mia, your turn."

I turned slowly away from the window and grabbed some clothes out of my trunks and went into the bathroom.

The bathroom was made out of white and black marble. It had a huge glass shower stall off in one corner and a large bathtub sunk into the center of the floor. It was the size of a small swimming pool. I decided that what I needed was a nice hot shower so I stripped off my clothes and got into the shower. I washed my hair and rinsed myself off standing under the warm water for about thirty minutes. Then I climbed out and toweled dry.

I put on a pair of dark washed blue jeans and a loose fitting sky blue tank top. I pulled my wet hair up into a high pony tail and added a pair of sparkling silver heart earrings with a matching necklace. I pulled my wand out of my pocket and dried my caramel colored hair so that it dried in loose curls.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Star standing at the window. She turned to me slowly and smiled. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," I said simply. "Star what did you do?"

She looked at me confused, "What do you mean?"

I pointed at her arm. "That."

She gently touched her arm and tears sprang unwillingly to those guarded blue eyes. "Hermione, I can't explain to you why I did it. I don't even know why. When I lived with my parents I found out that they weren't my real parents. I was adopted. Your mother and father were my real parents. For some reason they gave me away, and then I didn't know why. Do you know what it's like to realize that you aren't wanted? That you never were wanted by anyone? Not even your foster parents. My foster father beat me that's where those bruises came from. I think somewhere in his heart he loved me, but he always expected more from me than I could give. One of my friends was cutting at the time and she told me about it. So, I started to too. It was the only way I could numb the pain."

"Star…" I whispered in horror. I reached out an arm to touch her, but she flinched away from me. She looked so young now. She was unguarded for the first time in years. Her normally beautiful face had grown splotchy and her eyes were bloodshot. The irises were a turquoise color now, caused by her tears. She looked away from me, ashamed to be seen in this condition. I leaned over and hugged her and she leaned into me and sobbed. I did not know what to do, I just sat there with her and hugged her until the tears began to cease.

"Thanks," she mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Do you think I care?" I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Can you please not tell anyone? I stopped after my parents died. All you see now are the scars."

"Of course, you can forget about it." I said.

She smiled and stood up. The mask that hid her emotions so well was back now.

"Let's go outside. I want to go horseback riding!" She said, then turned and ran out of the room.

I followed her, my emotions were still twisted around all that she had just told me. I felt as though I was in a dream and was just going through the motions of normal life.

We ran down the stairs and jammed our feet into identical pairs of black rhinestone flip-flops. Star was the first to reach the horse stalls and ran into stable. I followed a little after her and spotted her stroking the nose of a jet black horse, the label on his stall said Midnight. I looked around the stalls and spotted a beautiful grey and white horse, the label said his name was Merlin. I walked him out of his stall and saddled him up, then I led him out of the stable as Star did the same thing.

We mounted the horses and began to head for a trail in the woods. Just the feeling of being on horseback again reminded me of last summer when Star and I went to riding camp. I could almost smell the burned marshmallows and hear the chatter of other girls. That's when I realized, I was hearing the chatter of other girls. Star looked at me and I looked back at her. We were both equally puzzled by this noise, we were supposed to be the only girls around here. We followed the giggles and chatter if the other girls until we reached a clearing. There they were.

There were two girls sitting in the clearing with their horses tied to nearby trees. One was a tall thin girl with a pointed face and large grey eyes. She had wavy red hair that framed her face and was wearing jeans with a white tank top. The other girl was shorter and had a rounded face that was framed by long straight black hair. She had small green eyes and a little upturned nose. She was wearing jeans and a black tank top.

The thin girl looked at us in amusement. "Who the hell are you?" She asked casually as though we were the ones who didn't belong here.

Star's eyes narrowed. "We are the ones who should be asking you that. Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The short girl smirked, "I am Eanna Marie Anne Kinasti and this is Elizabeth Annae Krystal Minitrn. I live in the Kinasti Manor which happens to be next door to this manor and we wanted to visit the lake. We go to Beauxbaton Academy. Now, who are you?"

I looked at Star, she looked as though she was going to kill them both. "I am Hermione Granger… I mean D'Avrene and this is my sister Star." I answered quickly, "We go to Hogwarts. We live in the D'Avrene Manor."

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you. However, we must be going, we were always told not to associate with those who are on the "grey" side in the war." Elizabeth laughed then turned and mounted her horse, smirking. Eanna did the same thing and they rode off together whispering about immature little girls.

Star clenched her fists and turned her horse around galloping off.

"Star, wait!" I called as I galloped after her.

"Mia! I can't stop the horse! She isn't listening!" Star screamed.

I gasped Star and the horse were very near a cliff that dropped into the lake. They were going to go over the edge...

* * *

End of Chapter 5. Haha, I left off at a cliffy didn't I? Sorry about that, but I will update soon. However, **please review so I know that you want me to continue**. Eanna and Elizabeth will be back soon and may cause some problems with Draco and Blaise. Star and Hermione are also about to meet another heartbreaker. As always I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter. 


	6. New Faces, Old Places

Haha, I bet you thought I had quit this story. Nope, just been very busy with drama and various activities. However, I must say that I am not impressed with my extreme lack of reviews. Only eight? Come on people, you can do better than that. So, I am writing this chapter for you, even though I hardly got any reviews. So people, in the future, please love me.

**Disclaimer-** I own the Harry Potter characters and books…Is stabbed in the eye by a very hot French fry. I mean, no I don't.

**To the most beautiful and awesome people that reviewed! Love them.**

icerelief2004- I'm glad you like the new writing style. I do too.

iamtherealmaverick- Thanks so much for the review. I am glad you enjoy the story.

The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton- Thanks!

Eagles30- Thanks for the review!

dRAcO maLFoY Is hOt- Haha, I will. Thanks for reviewing!

undercoverfreek- I'm pleased that my story managed to hold your interest. I hope you like this chapter.

sugar n spice 522- You're a faithful reviewer. Thank you for your support.

Blood Red Rose67- Well, I'm not going to tell you so, you will need to find out.

Review of the Last Chapter- 

"_Star, wait!" I called as I galloped after her._

"_Mia! I can't stop the horse! She isn't listening!" Star screamed._

_I gasped; Star and the horse were very near a cliff that dropped into the lake. They were going to go over the edge..._

The Next Chapter

Tell me again about those better days.  
This silence hurts me more than anything you could say.  
Broken knuckles, broken heart.  
I fell in love then fell apart.  
You tried to run, I tried to hide, still we managed to collide.  
Fell so hard, matching scars.  
Held you close, felt so far.  
Hearts beating out of time.  
You're screaming with no reason and no rhyme.

Cauterize

(Killing Me)

I pushed my horse into a fast gallop, but I knew there was no way I would be able to reach Star in time. I could feel hot tears running down my face as I heard Star scream. Then, seemingly out of nowhere a young man appeared, he was bent over the neck of his horse and was riding quickly towards Star. I stopped my horse so as not to get in the way and watched him reach out and grasp the reins of the horse pulling her to a stop only a few yards from the cliff. Another man I had not noticed came riding up a little way behind him. I pushed my hose into a trot and came up behind them.

One of the men had dismounted and was helping a sobbing and shaking Star off of her horse. I quickly dismounted and helped Star sink to the grass. Then I looked up at the men. One was tall and well built with a wide smile and a messy mop of black hair that hung into his face. His eyes were a warm deep brown and he had golden strands of hair that mixed with the black. He was looking down at me with a worried expression on his face.

"Is she okay?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled and took the horses bridles to tie them to a nearby tree.

The second man had sunk to his knees next to Star and was hugging her while she cried. He had reddish blond hair that hung into his face and guarded grey-green eyes. He was tall and well built and had a casual air of indifference surrounding him. Yet, he was holding Star like he didn't want to let go and Star was clutching him with the same sort of emotion.

The black haired man returned. "Hey, sorry we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Jason and that is Alex. I am so glad he managed to stop that horse before she fell. Anyway, who are you?"

I smiled filled with a mixture of relief and anxiety for my sister. "I am Hermione and this is my sister Star."

Jason looked at us, "So, you are the new D'Avrene girls. I'm pleased to finally meet you. My friend and I have heard a lot about you."

I smiled, "Only good I hope."

He looked at me through his hair, "Somewhat."

Star had pulled herself up onto her feet and she was leaning up against Alex. She rested her head against his chest and smiled up at him. "Thanks for saving me." She whispered. In answer he pulled her closer and hugged her.

"Do you guys want to come back to the manor with us?" I asked.

"Sure." Said Alex with another look down at Star.

Jason nodded and the boys walked over to their horses. I pulled Star up to her feet and she leaned against me, she seemed to have calmed slightly after her adventure. Her breathing had begun to slow. She looked towards Alex, her eyes held a hint of some deep emotion.

"Come on, Star." I said as I pulled her to her feet.

Star followed me willingly over to our horses and she mounted easily. Jason walked his horse over to make sure she had settled. Then he came back to me. He asked me a few questions about our family and about myself as we walked. Star had hung back a little bit and was riding next to Alex in silence. They cast small furtive glances at each other, but otherwise pretended the other did not exist.

We arrived back at the manor and the boys took the horses into the stable to put them in stalls. I watched Jason, but my thoughts occasionally flickered back to Dra… Malfoy. I wondered what he was doing now and if he was thinking about me. I sighed slightly and watched the boys emerge. Jason formally extended his arm to me and I took it calmly. Alex took Stars hand; obviously he was not one for formalities. The boys led us into the manor and we stood in the entrance hall awkwardly. None of us really knew what to do, Jason broke the silence with a question, "do you girls have a pool?"

Star and I exchanged a glance, " We haven't really explored the house yet."

The boys looked at us in surprise. "Well," Jason said, "What are we waiting for then?"

He took my hand lightly in his own and Alex took Star's and we began to explore the manor.

We started in the East Wing of the house; Star's and my bedroom was located there so we figured it would be a good place to start. We worked our way through a mini kitchen, a den, a formal room, two offices, two bathrooms, two walk-in wardrobes, and a huge library. We continued in this manner through the rest of the house there were many more rooms among which were several rooms of requirement and to our surprise, a muggle movie theater.

At the discovery of the theater, Star went ballistic. She ran around the room to look at the selection of the many movies on display. "Hermione," She gasped. "Mia, they have everything here!"

I went over and joined her rummaging through the movies, the boys wandered around confused. They had never seen this sort of room before.

"Hey boys!" Star called. She seemed to have recovered from her adventure this morning. "How 'bout a movie?"

The boys looked confused, but as we explained to them exactly what a movie was, and how it worked they began to smirk, then to smile. "Sure," Alex agreed, "sounds like fun." He looked over at Star with an odd expression on his face.

Star, who had been going through the movies, reemerged with one in her hand, "War of the Worlds. Is that alright with everyone?"

I nodded, and the boys shrugged and nodded as well. Star slipped the movie in and took Alex's arm, leading him to a soft red couch in the back of the room. Jason took my arm and we went to a pair of seats a little way back from the screen. The movie began to play and as I watched the events on the screen unfold, I felt Jason's hand on my arm. He slowly moved his hand down my arm until it rested on my hand. I looked up at him and he was looking at me with a curious expression on his face. He leaned in slightly and I did too and the next thing I knew we were snogging.

We continued like that for the rest of the move, we watched a little, then snogged, watched some more, then snogged again. After what seemed like only minutes, the movie had ended. The boys stood up to leave and Star and I reluctantly stood up as well. I noticed Star wiping off her mouth a little, she saw me watched her and flashed me a grin.

We walked the boys to the door in silence. Both parties exchanged a series of little grins and glances. When we reached the door Jason took my arm and led me a little way apart from Star and Alex. Star hardly seemed to notice due to the fact Alex had engaged her in a little tongue battle.

"Listen," said Jason. "It was great finally meeting you and your sister. I hope Alex and I can come see you again." Then he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips, before he and his brother left the house.

Star and I stood at the window watching them leave. As soon as they had disappeared out of sight, Star leaned against the wall with a euphoric expression on her glowing face. "Mia," she whispered. "He's perfect."

I looked at her and tried to gain a look of stern disapproval, but Star soon dissolved into giggles and after a minute, I did too. We both were lying on the floor laughing, when our Grandmother came in.

"Girls!" She shrieked in a high-pitched voice. I cringed; her voice gave me a headache. "What are you doing! This is not proper behavior for young ladies such as yourselves."

"We…" Star gasped, trying to regain her composure. "We… Sorry, Grandmother."

"Yeah," I wheezed. "Sorry, Grandmother."

"Stand up now," she snapped. We struggled to her feet as she stood there with her hands on her hips. "I've just gotten an owl from your mother. She hasn't heard from you and was wondering how you were doing. Now, as proper young ladies, you must learn how to write a letter correctly. Go up to your room and compose one each. I will review them for acceptability. "

Star groaned, but turned and went upstairs. I turned to follow, but Grandmother pulled me aside.

"Listen to me, Hermione Elizabeth Leahadia D'Avrene. If I notice or hear about any more improper behavior with that Malfoy boy, I will have you married off to the first man I approved of. Is that clear?"

I gulped. "Yes, Grandmother." I muttered, then turned and fled the room, following Star up the long winding stairs.

* * *

Well, there's another chapter. I think I have an interesting plot line worked out for this story, but as always, suggestions are welcome and encouraged. **PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHETHER OR NOT TO CONTINUE.** Thanks. Love forever.

Alwyn


	7. Sorting and Old Friends

Hello you all. Sorry for not updating in ages. Sooo much happened, and I would explain it if I thought you actually read this top part. In a nutshell, one of my exboyfriends gave up on me after 10 months of verbal abuse. I dated one of his best friends for a bit, broke up with him, got back together then left him for the sweetest guy in the entire world. Anyway, I'll be updating a lot more, I hope.

**Disclaimer:** None of this is owned by anyone, but J.K. Rowling. Lucky lady.

♥** My heartfelt thanks and love to:**

noxon1: We'll see won't we. ;

wacked-up-band-geek: Glad you like it. I hope it will get even better.

ApparentHeir1991: I hope you like this chapter then.

PrettyPrincess01: Thanks so much.

Ashley Nikole Malfoy: Patience is key. Wait. It'll come.

Mrs. St. John Allerdyce: ; I'm not saying anything.

Mystery of the Night: The resemblance was by accident. Haha.

icerelief2004: Really? That's wicked cool. Glad you love it.

sugar n spice 522: Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer.

BlackScream16: I'm trying, I swear.

**Review of the last chapter:**

"_Listen to me, Hermione Elizabeth Leahadia D'Avrene. If I notice or hear about any more improper behavior with that Malfoy boy, I will have you married off to the first man I approved of. Is that clear?"_

_I gulped. "Yes, Grandmother." I muttered, then turned and fled the room, following Star up the long winding stairs._

**On with the Show:**

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up

-Nickelback

(Far Away)

The next couple days passed by in a blur of color, clothes, lessons, letters and gossip. I never thought that the life of a pureblood was so complicated. All of a sudden there were hundreds of new things to learn so that I didn't "shame" the family. I learned where to buy my clothes, who to talk to, who not to talk to, how to curtsy, how to dance, how to perform about a million beauty spells I never knew existed and a variety of other things. It got to the point where I was simply plowing through each day. I had little to no time to log onto the WCS, let alone talk to Malfoy. In fact, I was beginning to realize my grandmother had probably been aiming toward that. However, I was missing the social contact I used to have and I could tell Star was preoccupied by thoughts of Alex.

Lately Star's eyes had been thoughtful. It was as though she had entered a part of her own world that I had no part in. I felt slightly rejected, but at the same time, I could understand how she felt. Star had had her share of dates in the past. In fact, she seemed to have dated more guys than even Pavarti and Lavender.

This thought brought a blush to my cheeks. I was still embarrassed about the thought of dating a guy. Krum, in my opinion, had hardly counted as a boyfriend. Of course we had written to each other after he left, but like most long distance relationships, it faded away as the letters dwindled down. The idea of me dating Malfoy… Well, it was laughable.

I sighed, mentally yelling at myself for even considering dating Malfoy. "_He was my enemy. I mean, he still is. Oh, I don't know what I mean."_ This brought Harry and Ron to my mind. I hadn't heard from them all summer. Maybe the owls couldn't find the mansion. I realized I had never asked my grandmother much about the mansion. I had assumed it was just a regular extremely large house. Ignoring the obviously wizard items that also occupied it. However, maybe I was wrong. Well, I'd see them in school soon enough. I couldn't wait for them to meet Star.

Just as I finished that last thought, Star burst into the room in her usual flurry of anger after she had argued with Grandmother. I rolled onto my stomach to look at her. My bed creaked softly as I turned and the silk rustled quietly.

"Well?" I asked Star. "What happened this time, dare I ask?"

Star looked at me. "That… That… WITCH."

This statement caused me to begin to laugh very hard. The combination of Star's anger and the stupidity of the statement was too much for my humor-depraved brain to take.

"No… Star… Really?" I managed to gasp out between bursts of laughter.

The sarcasm was not wasted on Star and her anger cracked as she began to laugh as well. "Well, I meant that in the most insulting way possible."

I glanced at Star, finally managing to compose myself. "Well?"

She sighed, " We needed to go to Diagon Alley to pick up our school supplies. I was hoping we could go today and maybe meet Alex and Jason or something. So, I went down to discuss it with "Grandmother" and she said she had already gathered our school supplies and was expecting us to be all packed before we leave tomorrow."

My face fell. I had been hoping to at least see some friends. It would have been a nice break from lessons. And maybe I could have gotten a letter to Harry and Ron without my grandmother monitoring everything I sent. I felt like I was in prison. A beautiful prison, but a prison nonetheless.

"Eh. Don't worry about it Star. We leave tomorrow. And you get to be sorted. Maybe you'll get Gryffindor! In fact you probably will, you have to. Then you can meet Neville, Harry, Ron, Dean, Lavender, Pavarti, and Seamus."

She grinned, "Yeah, I guess you're right Mia."

I nodded, "'Course I'm right. Now, let's get packing."

It took us about two hours to pack everything that we wanted and everything Grandmother required. By the time we had finished we were both exhausted. We got ready for bed then flopped down onto our individual beds. The soft silky sheets welcomed my sore muscles and the feather bed gave just enough.

I yawned and turned over on my side.

"Lights off," said Star.

The lights slowly faded off. Almost immediately, I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

I was awakened the next morning by my grandmother's shrill shriek up the stairs followed by hurried footsteps and a loud knocking. I groaned and rolled myself out of bed.

"Thump."

I had hit the floor with a little more force than I had intended. Well, at least it had jolted me awake. I chucked my pillow at Star's prone form on the bed. She mumbled a few words under her breath that did not sound very friendly. I laughed then ran over and jumped on top of her. She groaned then proceeded to shove me off and smack me in the face with her pillow.

This retaliation turned into a full-fledged pillow fight. Our laughter reverberated around the room and feathers flew everywhere. Just as I hurtled a pillow right at Star's head the door slammed open. Star ducked and the feather pillow soared right over her head and into Grandmother's face.

We watched the pillow fall from her face leaving Grandmother with a mouthful of feathers.

"Get dressed. Now." Grandmother's white-hot anger radiated from her as she turned sharply on her heel and stormed out.

Star and I looked at each other and gulped. Then we both hurriedly showered and changed. Star helped me select an outfit, as fashion had never been my forte. She handed me a pair of tight white washed jeans that were slightly torn at the knees and a red spaghetti strap shirt. Then she handed me black flip-flops and a pair of long red and black feathered earrings. With a quick spell she straightened my caramel colored hair and lined my eyes with black eyeliner.

"Perfect." She said, surveying my attire.

She then proceeded to change into a similar outfit except the color scheme was light blue and pink. Then we raced down the stairs.

At the door, Grandmother handed us each an apple.

"There's your breakfast. Your trunks have already been placed into the car. I obviously, will not be accompanying you as I have much better things to do. Now. That is all. Goodbye. And write to me after you both have been sorted."

I laughed. "Umm. Grandmother? I've already been sorted, I'm in Gryffindor. I've been going to school there for years."

She looked at me with a hint of a smirk on her pale lips. I began to feel an extreme sense of dread in the pit of my stomach.

"I have talked to Dumbledore. You, Hermione will be resorted along with the other new students. As if I'd have one of my blood in Gryffindor. Ha."

With that last comment she turned and walked off.

Star led me to the car. I was still in shock.

"Don't worry about it Hermione. You'll get Gryffindor. That's what you were chosen for in the first place. I don't think you've changed much."

I looked over at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

With that we both piled into the car and about an hour later we arrived at the station. The butler walked us to Platform 9 ¾ and helped us load our bags onto the train. I glanced around for Harry and Ron, but couldn't see them anywhere. I did however see Malfoy. I gulped and dragged Star onto the train.

We wandered down the aisles until finally I spotted Harry and Ron settled into a compartment near the back of the train. I dragged Star into the room and Harry and Ron immediately stood up.

"Can we help you?" Harry asked.

I looked at them then remembered the charm Star had added to my new look.

"You guys, it's me, Hermione."

"Hermione!" They yelled and engulfed me into a bear hug.

"We didn't recognize…"

"You changed so…"

"Nice outfit."

I grinned at them then pulled back. "This is my sister, Star."

They both smiled at her and she smiled back, hesitantly.

"I'm Harry and the red head is Ron." Harry said.

"Nice to meet you both, Hermione has told me so much about you." Star replied.

"Wait…" Said Ron, "did you say she is your sister?"

We all sat down and Star and I began to tell the story of our summer. Ignoring all the parts that included Malfoy, Zambini, Jason and Alex.

The story lasted almost the whole way to the school. There were some minor interruptions from Neville, Luna, Ginny and the rest of the gang. Luckily, there had been no interruptions from Malfoy and Zambini. I tried to tell myself I was happy about this, but I couldn't help wondering why they hadn't visited yet. I could see Star was wondering too, because she kept shooting me these questioning glances. I shrugged and mouthed,

"We'll talk later."

She nodded then turned back to talking to Ron about Quidditch in America.

Finally, the train pulled up at the stop. We all piled into the horseless carriages that would bring us up to the school. I spotted Malfoy and Zambini, but they seemed to have attracted their own entourage as they entered a carriage that was several yards ahead of ours. I shrugged and Harry, Ron, Star and I squeezed into one.

Next thing I knew we were pulling up at the school. We filed in through the double doors and headed towards the Great Hall. I noticed Professor Mcgonagall beckoning towards Star and I. I grabbed Star and we wove our way through the tide of people moving through the halls. As we stepped in front of Malfoy he reached over and pushed me slightly. I looked at him and grinned a little. He winked and I felt my knees quiver.

"_Bad Hermione_." I thought.

Star looked at me as if she knew what I was thinking, but I didn't say anything.

We finally reached McGonagall as the last students filtered into the Great Hall.

"Yes Professor?" I asked.

"Your grandmother informed me that you, Hermione and your sister would need to be resorted. This is your sister I presume?" She asked, peering over her square glasses.

"Yes Professor."

"Very good. I must go get the first years, then you may follow them into the Great Hall."

She left returning a few minutes later with a horde of first years. We followed the pack into the Great Hall. They all seemed so small. It reminded me of my first years at Hogwarts. Star looked at me, but seemed too nervous to speak. I reached over and squeezed her hand. She tried to smile at me, but she looked so pale.

While the first years were being sorted I scanned the room for familiar faces. I noticed Harry and Ron looking at me questioningly. I motioned to them that I would explain later. I had forgotten to tell them I was being resorted. Then I noticed Malfoy eyeing me and I quickly glanced away.

I heard Dumbledore clear his throat.

"And now, we must have a resorting for an old student and a new sorting for a new one. First up, Star D'Avrene."

Star walked up to the platform. I could see her trembling. I also noticed a horde of boys looking at her hungrily. I almost smiled. I bet anyone of them would like to hold her and comfort her. She placed the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" It screamed moments later.

I cheered as she weakly went to sit with Harry and Ron. I noticed them patting her back to try and calm her.

Dumbledore smiled at me. "Hermione D'Avrene, formerly Hermione Granger."

A ripple went through the crowd as he said that and I could feel people muttering and watching me as I walked up to the platform and sat down. I waited for the hat to call out Gryffindor, but I was not expecting what it did call.

Its voice rang out through the hall clear as a bell, "Slytherin!"

_Teehee. I know. That was a horrible cliffy. I'm sorry. But I have to attract readers somehow. Now, you know I love you all. Wait until you see what I have planned for the next chapter. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO I KNOW TO CONTINUE!**_

P.S. I'm bitter because I can't put a ruler into my document to make a line. It won't let me. Haha. Just so you all know.


	8. All These Lives

Ahhh. I know you all probably hate me right now for not updating this at all like I should be doing. I tried to get a friend to nag me about it, but she kept forgetting too. Haha. Ah well, at least I tried, right? By the way, a lot of you have emailed me asking me for advice about various life issues, feel free to keep doing that. I've experienced so much in my life that I'm happy to share what I've learned with other interested people. So, new chapter time!

**Disclaimer:** I really wish I could hold claim to being a world-renowned author, but I can't. So, all these characters except for Star, Jason and Alex are completely hers.

These people are the coolest people EVER. 

PrettyPrincess01- Haha. Well, they are now.

TomxFeltonsxWifeyx3- I know. So many people were trying to predict my story that I thought I'd throw them a loop.

Raine Windwhisper- I completely agree with you. It was weird coming back to this story months later. I've noticed so many changes to my writing styles.

anon666- Star is a Griffindor to add conflict, and that's why Jason and Alex are in the story too. Draco would not have been enough.

meto- Thanks. I try.

Obsessionist- Thanks.

icerelief2004- Trust me, I know exactly what you mean. I hate it when a character goes against human nature. I'll be doing my best to make Hermione keep her character except for any changes that a normal person would make under certain circumstances. I'm hoping that this story will not be what anyone expected. It's definitely not what I expected, and I'm the writer. D

raven the black bender- Don't worry. I will.

iloveharrypotter4eva- Thanks! And thanks for helping with the ruler issue too. Not that many people read the author notes. I'm impressed.

Draco's Princess 92- Haha. Sooorrrryyy.

BlackScream16- Because it was only a mild sort of beauty charm it doesn't last that long. It wore off enough that powerful witches and wizards could recognize her and it will continue to wear off. Hermione's going to find that out in this chapter actually.

tamurl07- Hope you like this chapter too.

**Review:**

_Dumbledore smiled at me. "Hermione D'Avrene, formerly Hermione Granger."_

_A ripple went through the crowd as he said that and I could feel people muttering and watching me as I walked up to the platform and sat down. I waited for the hat to call out Gryffindor, but I was not expecting what it did call._

_Its voice rang out through the hall clear as a bell, "Slytherin!"_

**

* * *

**

**Story Time:**

They're gonna find you, just believe.  
You're not a person; you're a disease.  
All these lives that you've been taking,  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking.  
Broken homes from separation.  
Don't you know it's violation?  
It's so wrong, but you'll see.  
Never gonna let you take my world from me.  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,  
But you ain't comin' in.  
You ain't comin' in.

-Chris Daughtry

(All These Lives)

I sat there for a moment. I felt a shudder pass through my body in fear and confusion. Part of me wanted to cry and another part of me wated to grab that stupid hat and rip it into shreds. I glanced up and looked at the students and faculty, all of whom were staring at me in complete shock. It took me a moment to realize that there was absolute silence filling the hall. Nobody was saying anything, just watching me. I took a deep breath and pushed my emotions to the side. I had always been stubborn and proud, I wasn't going to let anyone see how I really felt, how much this scared me. I stood up slowly and stalked off the platform with my head held high. I felt every pair of eyes in the hall watching me as I walked to the end of the Slytherin table and settled myself as far away from anyone else as I could possibly get.

Finally, after what seemed like hours Dumbledore stood up. He cleared his throat awkwardly and peered around the room through his half-moon glasses.

"Well," he said, "welcome back from the holidays. I hope you all enjoyed a pleasant time with your family and friends. Now, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that as always the Forbidden Forest is off limits and…"

I tuned him out and instead stared down dejectedly at my plate. I still felt the hundreds of pairs of eyes boring into my back, I did my best to ignore everyone and not meet anyone's eyes.

**Draco's POV-**

I watched her move over to sit down at my table. I was just as surprised as anyone else to see her placed in Slytherin. My mind flickered back to the brief time I had spent with her this summer. I gritted my teeth. I had come so close to kissing her and at the last minute she had backed out. I was not used to being refused, especially by a girl. I had decided this summer that Hermione was going to be my goal. It would be a challenge to get her, but as a Malfoy I was always up to a good challenge. The fact that she was now in Slytherin was a shock, but it would make my life a great deal easier. After all, I would be the only one she actually knew, even somewhat.I glanced over at her again she looked sort of cute sitting there all by heself staring down at her empty plate. If I had a little more emotion I might even feel somewhat sorry for her, but I am a Malfoy and therefore feel very little and when I do I only feel for myself, nobody else. Under the pretense of stretching I stood up and wandered over to her and sat down right next to her.

**Hermione's POV  
**I felt someone sit down next to me and I glaced over through my eyelashes. I recognized Draco's profile through the thick lashes and lifted my head to look at him. He smiled down at me with an oddly kind expression on his lips.

"So, Slytherin huh?" he asked with a little bit of a laugh.

I sighed and buried my head into my hands with a groan. "What the hell is going on here Malfoy? I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be over there sitting with Harry, Ron and Star. Not over here at a table where everyone hates me."

He put his arm around me sympathetically and pulled me a bit closer to him then I would normally have liked from anyone except Harry or Ron, but I was to upset to do anything about it. "It's okay Hermione, not eveyone hates you. In fact, with your new pureblood status you should be well liked in Slytherin."

"I'm beginning to think that's not such a good thing," I groaned.

"Well, you're going to need to accept it. You know the rules. Once the sorting hat choses…"

"… It has chose, I know. Still, why me, why now? This is our sixth year for god sakes. I need to stay with my house. The last thing I need right now is to be in Slytherin."

He gave me a overdramatically shocked expression. "Well, if I didn't like you so much, I'd be insulted." Then he turned away from me, "Blaise, get Pansy, Daphne, Nott and Kali over here."

Blaise nodded and beckoned the four of them over. Then he himself moved so we were all seated together in a group.

"Well Hermione, you've already meet Blaise, but I don't think you've been properly introduced to any of the others. This is Pansy," he said and gestured to the familiar face of Pansy Parkinson that I knew all too well. As usual her short black hair framed her square face and her brown eyes were caked in too much make up. I nodded at her then glanced away. It was hard to control my hatred for her, especially when she was right next to me.

"And this is Daphne Greengrass and Kali Higgs." Kali was a thin girl with curly white blonde hair and violet colored eyes. She had a rounded face and like Pansy, her face was caked in make up. She looked at me and gave me a little smile as she was introduced. As for Daphne, she had long thick chesnut brown hair and green eyes surrounded by thick black eyeliner.

"And Theodore Nott." I looked at him, he had changed from a thin weasel like boy into a pretty well balanced guy. His brown hair hung down over his eyes which were also brown, but he had a cute face and his cheek dimpled when he smiled at me.

"This is Hermione D'Avrene."

I looked over at Malfoy and on impulse said, "Call me Mia."

"Mia?" Malfoy asked. "Why?"

I blushed a little, I don't know what had prokoked me to say that. It just seemed to me that Hermione would not ever be able to accept being in Slytherin, even if she needed to, but Mia might be able to deal with it. "It's what Star calls me."

Malfoy looked over at me in a sort of understanding and then nodded. "Alright then Mia."

Sometime during this whole conversation food had appeared on the table and people had begun eating. We stopped talking and instead filled our plates with food. Instead of not being hungry, like I usually was when I was sad, I had become almost ravenous. I filled my plate up and began to eat. I noticed the Slytherin's seemed to talk very little and listen a lot more. I was so used to the usual chatter of the Gryffindor table that this was very unusual for me. However, I knew I had to get used to it, at least for now. After all, with Malfoy being unusually nice, it wouldn't be that bad. He kept looking over at me with a sort of smirk on his lips, it was beginning to give me the creeps.

Soon the meal was over and people began to stand up and filter out of the doors of the Great Hall. I stood up to go and realized I didn't know where the Slytherin common room was. I sighed and looked around the hall. Star was beckoning me over to where she was standing with Harry, Ron and Ginny. I walked quickly over to them.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Harry asked. "Why are you over there? We all know you should be in Griffindor."

He had a pained expression on his face while Ron and Ginny just looked lost and confused. Star looked worried, confused and even a little guilty.

"Is it my fault you're not in Griffindor?" Star asked.

I tried to smile at her reassuringingly "No, it's not your fault." Then I looked at Harry and Ron, "It's not all that bad. Malfoys being really nice and he introduced me to a few people."

Ron gave me a look, "I don't like that Hermione. He shouldn't be treating you that nice unless he has a motive. You can't trust him and I don't like the way he was touching you earlier. He's probably just after sex, don't believe anything he tells you, he's up to something."

I opened my mouth to tell Ron he was worried for no reason, but before I could say anything, I heard Malfoy calling me. "Mia, come on let's go."

Ron looked at me angrily, "Why is he calling you that? Hermione, what's going on?"

I was too tired to even try to explain to the jealous Ron and I knew that there was just going to be a big issue if I tried. "It's nothing Ron. I'll see you all tommorrow."

Then without saying anything else, I turned and walked away towards Malfoy, I just didn't want to deal with Harry and Ron. They were acting ridiculous. Who really cared if Malfoy was being nice to me. It was none of their business. It wasn't until later that I realized I had taken Malfoy's side over Harry and Ron.

Malfoy, Blaise, Nott, Kali, Daphne, and Pansy lead me down through a series of long hallways and passageways in the dungeons that I had never known existed. They then lead me to what appeared to be a blank wall. Malfoy glanced down at a small slip of paper. "Serpent." He said.

I watched the door slide slowly open and appear out of the apparently blank stone wall. It reminded me of the way to get into Diagon Alley. I followed the group into the common room and froze. The walls were covered in green and silver drapes and tapesties. There were green silk couches with silver pillows and embrodiery. However, what had surprised me the most was the blare of sound that hit me as soon as I entered the room. I was used to the relative calm and quiet of the Griffindor common room after the feasts, but the Slytherins seemed to never sleep. The main source of the noise came from the wizard stero which was blaring the wizard version of rap music.

I noticed the only Malfoy, Blaise and Kali were standing by me. The others had slowly intergrated themselves with the others who were dancing. Malfoy smirked at me. "It's a bit different from the balls, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah," I sputtered, "just a bit. Tell me, do you guys ever sleep?"

Malfoy laughed, "Hardly. We spent most nights partying."

"Doesn't Snape notice anything?"

Malfoy got a strange look on his face. "He doesn't mind."

I glanced over feeling there was more to it than that, but I did not press the issue. Instead I watched Kali begin the flirt all over Blaise. I glanced over and noticed Malfoy eyeing me. I began to feel pretty uncomfortable. I was used to my normal plain appearance and this apparently "hot" new body didn't really feel like me.

"Want to dance?" Malfoy asked with a odd expression on his face. He held a shot of wizard vodka in his hand and tipped his head back, gulping it down. I took a second glance around the room and noticed that mixed in with all the dancing and grinding were people doing drugs and drinking shot after shot of alchol. My uneasiness increased and I felt very out of place.

"Umm. I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm kind of tired." I muttered and headed towards the stairs.

"Come on Hermione," Malfoy pleaded. I felt him snake his arm around my waist.

"No Malfoy, I don't think so." Then I turned and ran up the stairs escaping the common room.

I followed the signs up to the 6th year girls rooms and paused outside the door. I could hear the sounds of a girl crying inside. Cautiously, I opened the door and saw a hunched figure with white blonde hair curled up on the bed.

"Kali?" I asked and went closer.

She looked up at me and I gasped, she was wearing a white tank top and the pale skin on her arms were covered in black and blue bruises. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Kali…" I sat down next to her. "What happened?"

She looked up at me, "Blaise."

"No way. He shouldn't be doing that to you, who does he think he is?" I stood up, fully ready to storm downstairs and confront him.

"Mia, don't. Please. Let me handle it, he doesn't mean it and he was drunk."

"That's still no excuse…"

"Please, Mia. He'll kill me and you too."

I looked down at her face and her big pleading sad eyes and sighed. "Fine, but if happens one more time…"

She sighed in relief. "Thanks. Why aren't you down there?"

"Umm. Partying isn't really my thing."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. When I trasfered from Beauxbaton last year, I felt really out of place. You get used to it."

"I hope so," I muttered.

"You will," she smiled. "And I'll help you get used to it."

"Thanks Kali." I went over to my bed and laid down, "but all I want to do now is get some sleep."

She nodded, "Yeah, me too. Night."

"Night."

Before the word was out of my mouth I fell asleep, still fully dressed. My day had been emotionally and mentally stressful and all I wanted to do was rest.

* * *

Alright, that just about wraps up this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.** Please review, so I know that I still have people that like this story. **I am already working on the next chapter and I like how it looks so far. As always, I love you all and feel free to email me with ideas or just to talk in general. 


	9. You Can Be Better Than That

Wow. I'm really sorry for the extreme lack of updates lately. I would try to give you some excuses, like a hippo sat on my computer or something, but I really don't have much of an excuse. It's just my life and it's stressing me out a lot. So anyway, keep emailing me to talk. I love hearing from all of you and listening to your suggestions. Also, I write stories on fictionpress. So read those. My pen name is Alwyn20.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I had rights to these amazing characters and millions of dollars, but I don't.

**Thanks to all my fans:**

Adriana Madden- I love fooling around with the character's personalities. And I warned y'all at the beginning that this story would be a little different.

TheirsNothingInside- Thank you! And I'll try to update more.

Tamurl07- Oooh. Wait until you see what happens.

PrettyPrincess01- Kali is going to have a pretty important role I think.

icerelief2004- Sorry you had to wait awhile. However, I don't think that achieving the drugs or alcohol would be that big of an issue. These are basically the spoiled rich kids of the school, plus I figure if anyone in the school is going to be hard partiers, it will be the ones who can afford it. Thanks for reading, as always and for being a consistent reviewer.

xx.Live.Your.Dreams.xx- Update!

Gentileschi- Don't worry, all dark stories aren't my style.

Mystery of the Night- Thanks so much!

EmilyLovesYOU- Yay!

**Remember, the more reviewers, the more motivated I am. wink**

**Review:**

"_Yeah, I know how you feel. When I transferred from Beauxbaton last year, I felt really out of place. You get used to it."_

"_I hope so," I muttered._

"_You will," she smiled. "And I'll help you get used to it."_

"_Thanks Kali." I went over to my bed and laid down, "but all I want to do now is get some sleep."_

_She nodded, "Yeah, me too. Night."_

"_Night."_

_Before the word was out of my mouth I fell asleep, still fully dressed. My day had been emotionally and mentally stressful and all I wanted to do was rest._

**Time for a story:**

Was it too much aggravation?  
You're telling me the way but I won't see  
Then I change my mind you disagree  
I used to be your inspiration  
You chase, I run, you disappear  
I know it's never over

-Angela Ammons

(Always Getting Over You)

A pale stream of artificial light slipped through the magical windows in my room. I rolled over on my stomach and pulled the pillow over my head, attempting to fall back asleep. However, now that I had woken up I couldn't get comfortable again. I opened my eyes lazily, expecting to see the red and gold of my Gryffindor sheets. As the wave of green and silver assaulted my eyes I let out a groan and closed my eyes again. Slowly it all came back to my still sleepily sluggish mind, I was in Slytherin, Star was in Gryffindor, Kali was being beaten by Blaise and Malfoy had been all over me.

I rolled back onto my back and stared up at the canopy on my bed. I knew that this year was going to be different, but this was just ridiculous. I shouldn't have to deal with all this, it was just way too much. I pulled myself out of bed and glanced around the room, the other four girls were still all asleep and probably had massive hangovers from last night, although that was nothing a simple spell could fix.

I walked to the trunk at the foot of my bed and pulled out a pair of old jeans and a baggy guy's sweatshirt. Though I had gotten all those new clothes, today I felt like being comfortable. I pulled my robes on over my outfit and threw my hair up in a loose bun. Then I grabbed my bag and wandered to the Great Hall.

It was still fairly early and almost nobody was awake yet. I sat down at the practically empty Slytherin table at the far end and pulled a plate of toast towards me. I knew I had to eat some sort of breakfast, it was after all the most important meal of the day. So, I managed to gulp down some toast and an apple before glancing over my new schedule.

It didn't look too bad. I had forgotten that most of Griffindor's classes were with the Slytherins, so that would be okay. At least I would get to spend time with Harry, Ron and Star. I groaned and put my head in my hands. Harry, Ron, and Star. I had forgotten about them, they were going to murder me. Yesterday had just been the beginning and I doubted very much that their opinions of my situation had changed at all.

I heard the soft sounds of footsteps behind me and felt a hand on my shoulder. Sighing, I turned and looked up at Draco Malfoy. I shrugged his hand off uncomfortably and he smirked down at me and took the sea next to me grabbing some toast as well. I noticed that he, like me also enjoyed loading his toast with butter and strawberry jam. It seemed to make him more human and familiar to me. I shook my head. It was official this whole situation was causing me to lose my mind.

Draco looked over at me and smirked. Wait, did I just call him Draco? I meant Malfoy. Malfoy was smirking at me. I sighed he could probably tell exactly what I was thinking and probably thought I was a nutcase. We ate breakfast in silence before heading towards our first class, Transfiguration.

When I walked into class I realized things were going to be really different this year. Not only was I getting odd looks from the Griffindors, McGonagall was also staring at me. I bit my lip and sat down in the back of the class with Harry, Ron, and Star. McGonagall turned towards the board and began to write while Malfoy took his seat with all the other Slytherins, who were glaring at me for sitting with the Griffindors.

"Are you okay?" Star, Ron, and Harry asked at the same time.

I tried to smile at them and make light of the situation, but it was difficult. "I've been better, but I'm dealing. A few of the Slytherins are pretty nice."

I looked up to notice Harry and Ron glaring at me after that last sentence while Star just looked confused. "What?" I asked.

"Hermione, Slytherins are not nice. They're all Death Eaters, and pure evil." Sputtered Ron angrily.

"Ron, you're being ridiculous." I smiled and turned to Harry only to find that he was nodding. My smile faded from my face as I looked at Harry. "You agree with him?"

Harry nodded slowly. "It was because of the Slytherins that Sirius died last year. It was because of the Slytherins that the DA was discovered and it's the Slytherins who have been making our lives miserable for the past 6 years."

I laughed, but then realized he wasn't joking and my laugh faded from my lips. I turned to Star, "Star? Do you agree with them?"

Star looked uncomfortable, it was clear that Harry, Ron and Star had probably gotten a lot closer since they met. I could only imagine the sorts of stories Harry and Ron had told Star about the Slytherins. I realized that just a week ago I had been telling Star the same sort of stories. What had happened to me? Why was I suddenly sympathizing with the Slytherins?

Star looked at me. "Well, Hermione you are my sister and I love you more than anything. However, Harry and Ron do have a point. I mean, the Slytherins haven't exactly been all that nice to you. And you do seem to be jumping to their side rather quickly."

I glared at them, feeling a sort of sympathy for students like Kali who were judged just because they were in Slytherin. I was actually beginning to understand what it must feel like to go through something like that. "Listen you guys, I'm not going to turn against a house just because some of them happen to make mistakes. Especially not my own house."

Harry and Ron looked at me angrily. "Hermione, we can't have you sympathizing or being nice to Slytherins." Harry said, "No offense, but it makes me look hypocritical and Ron too. We're not supposed to be nice to them. You're our friend so it looks okay, but you can't be friends with Slytherins too."

I looked from Ron to Harry to Star. "What is wrong with you guys? I can be friends with who I want. That is my house. I'm not going to abandon my friends. Some of them are pretty nice."

"There are no nice Slytherins, Hermione!" Ron yelled causing McGonagall to turn and glare at him. "5 points from Gryffindor, Mr.Weasley."

I glared at him. "Well, Ronald, I am in Slytherin so I suppose you don't consider me very nice then do you?" I stood up angrily and moved to an empty desk across the room and began to work on the spell McGonagall had written on the board. I wasn't sure why Ron and Harry's comments had angered me so much. It just didn't seem fair that they were judging a whole house that included occupants I knew to be very friendly.

**Draco's POV**

I watched Hermione go over and sit with Potty and the Weasel. Her sister was over there too and I had to smile at how quickly Potty had seemed to accept her into his little group. They were sure quick to replace Hermione. I couldn't see her being too pleased about that. I smiled, my father had sent me a message the night before asking me to grow closer to Hermione. It seemed as though her newly developed pureblood status, her looks, and her brains had elevated her in my family lines. My father was trying to arrange a marriage with her grandmother and I had to admit that I wouldn't mind all that much. She was hot and that was what was important.

I heard the Weasel's outburst from across the room and smiled. So much for the Golden Trio, they were already fighting over this situation. I bet they hated to be broken up so much. It must be driving Potty crazy. He couldn't figure out what had come over Hermione. I watched her move to the other side of the room. I might not even need to encourage the break up of the Trio. It seemed at though it had already started. I decided to simply wait and see what would happen. Things might actually progress a lot smoother if I didn't get involved at all.

**Hermione's POV**

The rest of my day passed by surprisingly quickly, I avoided Harry, Ron and Star for the rest of the day. Instead of sitting with them, I sat by myself and sometimes with Kali who I was beginning to like more and more. She was very sweet and considerate. Occasionally Daphne would join us, but Pansy seemed to also be having a hard time letting go of the grudge that still seemed to exist between us.

Finally, after dinner we all returned to the Slytherin common room. The party already seemed to be in full swing and I settled myself on the couch instead of retreating to my room. Kali sat with me for a while before she was lead away by Blaise. I wondered what was going on between those two. Something was weird about that relationship. Shrugging it off I passed up on the alcohol and drugs that I was simultaneously offered and Malfoy plopped down on the couch beside me.

I turned to him surprised. He seemed slightly tipsy as he reached over and rested his hand on my leg. I smiled and moved his hand off, but he kept persisting and leaning in closer to me. "Heyy Mia." He slurred. Being drunk did not make him seem foolish. Instead it gave him a dangerous sort of edge and he did not seem any less cool and calculating. In fact, as I looked around it did not seem to make any of the Slytherins appear foolish except for maybe the first years.

"Hey Malfoy." I replied, humoring him.

"Why do you call me that?" he asked, slurring slightly, but looking at me very seriously.

"Call you what?"

"Malfoy."

"That's your name isn't it?"

"My name is Draco, Mia. You know that. Why won't you call me by my first name?"

I shrugged and turned away from him. He pulled me closer to him and placed his hand under my chin, tilting my face up to meet him. His silvery grey eyes met my deep brown ones. I noticed his eyes and how they had specks of blue in them.

"I wish you would call me Draco, Mia." He whispered and leaned forward, capturing my lips with his own.

* * *

Mwhahahah. I left you with another cliffy. I love doing that as much as I know you all hate it. Sorry, for the chapter delay. As always, feel free to email me with ideas. I love you all. **Review so I know whether or not to continue.**


	10. A Lot Can Happen In A Night

It's been over a year since my last update which made it hard for me to come back to this story. But I promise all of you that I will continue to return to it until this story is done. My senior year of high school was pretty stressful, but college is a lot easier to deal with and tends to give me more times for updates. All I can do is promise you guys many more chapters this year and hope that I didn't lose too many of you as fans.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Though I would love to have J.K. Rowling's mind, sadly I do not. Therefore all the familiar characters are hers and hers alone.

**Thanks to all my fans who have stuck with me through the infrequent updates!**

**Lolajo: ** It's always great to gain a new reader! Thanks for the review.

**.x:** Hermione won't be perfect for long, that's a promise. Haha. Thanks for the encouragement.

**Mystery of the Night:** You're amazing as always.

**Boricuamami1987:** Thanks! Keep reading!

Don't forget, reviews are my motivation!

* * *

**Previously:**

_I shrugged and turned away from him. He pulled me closer to him and placed his hand under my chin, tilting my face up to meet him. His silvery grey eyes met my deep brown ones. I noticed his eyes and how they had specks of blue in them._

"_I wish you would call me Draco, Mia." He whispered and leaned forward, capturing my lips with his own._

**Storytime:**

Do you know what it's all about?

Are you brave enough to figure out?

Know that you could set your world on fire,

If you're strong enough to leave your doubts.

-Kerli

(Walking on Air)

The pent up rage from the last few days of torture flooded through me as I returned the forbidden kiss from Draco. All thoughts of calling him Malfoy left my head the moment his lips met mine. His kiss was passionate and eager encouraging more and making me want to do more as well. I leaned in deepening the kiss and I felt his hands slide down my arms and waist to rest on my thighs. I wrapped my arms around his neck so caught up in the kiss that the wrongness of what I was doing had long since gotten lost in my mind. It was only as I felt his hands slide further up my thighs that I managed to pull away.

I gasped as I pulled away, still breathing heavily. He looked at me in confusion with a slight smirk which seemed to be permanently carved into his face. He knew the effect he had upon me and he enjoyed it.

"What's wrong Mia?" he slurred as he leaned in and began slowly kissing his way up my neck.

I jumped up and away from him, scared of the multiple emotions warring in my mind. Part of me wanted to throw away all my hesitations and just jump his bones, but the larger and more sensible part of me was telling me what a bad decision that would be. Draco, I mean Malfoy, was dangerous for me and the last thing I needed was to give him the capability to destroy me.

He reached up and took my hand in his own. His skin was soft, but cool and oddly comforting. "Sit Mia." He said, his face deadly serious.

I sat down heavily on the couch and he leaned in closer, his lips mere inches from mine again. I pulled away, the rational part of my mind encouraging me, while the irrational part screamed criticisms. He raised an eyebrow at me while a knowing smirk flickered across his face. Even through his drunken haze he understood the effect of the kiss and what it had meant and done to me.

He was dangerous, he was bad, but he was just as addictive as a drug and there was no stopping the desire that raced through my body like a herd of wild horses. It was one of those impulses that caused me to lean in quickly, so quickly that we bumped noses, and capture his lips in my own.

The second kiss was even better than the first. I pressed my body against his longing for more. He did things with his tongue that were obviously designed to drive me out of my mind with desire. Kissing Krum had never been like this for me. In fact, I had never been kissed like this. Now I understood girl's desires for Malfoy as I felt my own desire make its way down through my body like liquid fire.

It was only as he began to try and move my body on top of his that I was able to jump to my feet and pull away as quickly as a startled rabbit. My hair was a mess, my face flaming red and I was breathing as though I had just run a marathon. He looked up at me with pure desire in his eyes as he reached for me again.

I turned on my heels and ran up the stairs toward my room. I kept running though I heard his voice calling me back and encouraging me to return. His voice sounded so enticing that I almost wanted to turn and run back to him and back to his room with him. He was like my own personal siren and I had lost all control. However, with all my mind power combined I managed to make it up to my room and was immediately jolted out of my thoughts by the sight that greeted me as I flung open the door.

Blaise was holding Kali against a wall. Her shirt lay on the floor, ripped as though it had been torn from her body and he was glaring at her as though she was the lowest scum of the earth. "You slut." He hissed, pressing his mouth against her ear. Kali had her eyes closed as though she was praying or separating herself from the scene altogether. Her right cheek had a bold red mark, the shape of his hand across it and her arms were covered with bruises the size of fingers. Blaise's face was a mask of rage and the smell of alcohol seeped off of him like cheap cologne. It was like walking into a living nightmare, things like this didn't happen in real life, only in books. It was only as I let out a startled gasp the Blaise whirled around. He release Kali in a startled state as he turned and she slowly sank to the ground in a puddle of pain and bruises, whimpering like a kicked dog.

A range of emotions flashed across Blaise's face as he noticed me standing there, but the strongest among the pain, hatred, confusion and fear was pure rage. Even in his drunken state he was able to acknowledge me as a threat and as he came towards me, I pulled back closer to the wall pressing as far away from him as I could, but instead of coming after me next he stormed out of the door right past me, but shouldering me into the wall in his hurry.

I rushed over to Kali, ignoring the pain in my shoulder from being shoved into the wall. She lay in a whimpering and sobbing heap on the floor. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she leaned into me heavily, crying into my shirt and soaking me in her tears.

"Kali," I whispered, "Kali, are you okay?"

She nodded, refusing to look at me as though she was embarrassed by her pain. "Kali, please look at me," I said, but she refused.

"You need to talk to someone. He can't do that, that's not right."

It was only as I uttered these words that Kali looked up at me through her tears and smiled at me. The smile was frightening mixed with all the pain in her eyes and across her face. She shook her head, "Mia. It wouldn't make a difference. I doubt you know this, but the Zambini family has more money and power in the wizarding world than even the Malfoy's do currently. His father is slated to become the next Minister of Magic, do you really think that anyone would be able to challenge them? And besides, I love Blaise. He doesn't mean it. He was drunk and it was my fault anyway. I made him angry. He reacted just like he should've, he was right."

It was pathetic how she didn't even need to try and convince herself that the violence had been deserved. She was so ready to accept the fact that it was her fault and that she had gotten just what she had been asking for.

"Kali! He had no right to treat you that way, no matter what you did. If you don't say something to Snape or Dumbledore tomorrow, I will."

She looked at me distantly, calculating my power. It was in this one look that I realized why she had been placed in Slytherin. And I saw the sheer determination shining through the bruises of her face. "Okay Hermione." She said, too meekly for me, I had been expecting much more of a fight.

"Really?" I asked, surprised by her willingness.

"Of course," she replied, " you're right. But right now we both need to go to bed. I'm exhausted." And with that she went over to her bed and lay down and turned away from me.

Startled by the sudden end to our conversation I too made my way over to my bed and lay down. I was surprised at how tired I felt and soon drifted away into a deep sleep.

* * *

I'm sorry to end on this note, but that's all I can give you for now it was a good stopping point. I'm waiting for new inspiration. **Remember, reviews keep me writing!** You'll all hear from me again soon.


	11. A Killer From a Savior

Hey all, so it's taken me forever to come back to this story once again and I ask you all to bear with me throughout some changes that are going to be taking place. First off I will be renaming the story to something less common. It's hard to find when searched for as there are other Harry Potter fanfics that have similar titles. Other than that I will be rehashing the first few chapters and probably starting a new story sometime soon. But have faith in me, I'm not going to just give this one up.

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling is the sole owner of these characters. I wish I had her luck.

Thank you to all my readers who haven't given up on me yet. I really do appreciate it. **Special thanks to:**

writerbabe8790| voldyismyfather| RandomLuver69| TheresNothingInside| Equify| jessirose85

* * *

**Previously:**

_She looked at me distantly, calculating my power. It was in this one look that I realized why she had been placed in Slytherin. And I saw the sheer determination shining through the bruises of her face. "Okay Hermione." She said, too meekly for me, I had been expecting much more of a fight._

_"Really?" I asked, surprised by her willingness._

_"Of course," she replied, " you're right. But right now we both need to go to bed. I'm exhausted." And with that she went over to her bed and lay down and turned away from me._

_Startled by the sudden end to our conversation I too made my way over to my bed and lay down. I was surprised at how tired I felt and soon drifted away into a deep sleep._

**Let it Begin:**

And all she keeps inside, isn't on the label

She says she's ashamed

Can she take me for a while

And can I be a friend, we'll forget the past

But maybe I'm not able

-"Shimmer" Fuel

I woke up the next morning cringing at the sight of the silver and green colors. This was definitely going to take some getting used to. As my thoughts slowly began to emerge from my haze of sleep, I glanced over at Kali. She was curled into a small ball against the wall to the side of her bed. Yawning I pulled myself over the side of the bed slipping into my red and gold slippers. Just because I was now a Slytherin doesn't mean that I was just going to give up on my old colors. Anyway I was still convinced that red and gold were definitely my best colors.

As I padded up the stairs to the common room I was once again shocked by the lack of people who were awake in my new house. It was a wonder that they managed to pass their classes. But then again mommy and daddy no doubt helped by those passing grades. I glanced at my watch, the Great Hall probably still didn't have any food. I went over to the bookshelves and after surveying the shelves I soon found a copy of my favorite book, "Hogwarts; A History." I settled myself comfortably into a green plush chair and opened the book.

It was an hour later when I was jolted out of my world, by who else, but the infamous Draco Malfoy. I was beginning to sense a pattern to these mornings. "Morning Mia," he said the ever present smirk twisting up his lips.

"Good morning Malfoy." I replied.

"Now now Mia," he said mockingly, "I thought we had the conversation about my name yesterday, now if you wanted to repeat that conversation I wouldn't be complaining…"

"Ew. No thanks Malfoy, and forgive me if the years of being called Mudblood and dealing with all your crap doesn't make me inclined to address you by your first name."

"You didn't seem to mind dealing with my 'crap' last night as I recall."

I blushed as the heated memory of his kiss came back to me full force. "That's completely unrelated to this conversation Malfoy."

He leaned in closer, his breath hot on my face. I breathed in the smell of his cologne and a lingering of spearmint on his breath. His smell drove me crazy. It was so masculine and I felt my longing spread from my head to my toes lingering between my legs.

I pulled back and jumped away, glancing at my watch. I yelped I only had ten minutes before my Charms class and I still had to shower and get dressed. Cursing Malfoy as I ran up the stairs I couldn't help the smell of him, that seemed to still be lingering in my nostrils. Had I turned around, I would have seen the disgruntled and disappointed look that spread across his usually undisturbed features.

Praising the deities that I was a witch, I quickly charmed my hair to lie straight and threw on a red tank top with a pair of jeans, pulling my robes on top and sliding into some moccasins as I ran up the stairs and out of the common room.

I made it into Flitwick's class pretty late, but since I was a prize student, he chose to ignore it gesturing to me to take the only available seat. I moved over to the seat and flopped down into it rather ungracefully. I reached into my bag to take out my quill and parchment only to hear a familiar drawl that seemed to be coming to from right next to me.

"Why hello again Ms. D'Avrene."

_This is not happening to me_, I thought as I turned to see Malfoy's handsome face. _He wouldn't be so hard to resist if he wasn't so charming and good looking. Just my luck. _ "No need for the formalities, Malfoy, Mia will do just fine." I whispered trying to avoid the attention of not only Flitwick, but the rest of the class. I was never going to be able to make up with Harry, Ron and Star if they saw me talking to him.

"Actually, Ms. D'Avrene, I've decided that I will continue to address you this way until you agree to refer to me by my first name." He replied, louder than I would've liked.

I glared at him, wondering if I could get away with throttling him before the rest of the class noticed. Why did he continue to insist on being such an ever present pain in the arse? "Is there any particular reason why you insist on being so completely obnoxious DRACO?" I snapped.

"To get your beautiful voice to say my name, of course. And see? It worked." And with that he turned back to taking notes.

"Ignorant ass." I mumbled under my breath, and turned back to Flitwick. But for the rest of class I couldn't get those last words out of my mind. "beautiful voice." Did he really think I had a beautiful voice or was he being just typical Malfoy and attempting to get under my skin.

I spent the rest of my day in furious attempts to avoid him. Instead I focused my efforts on Harry, Ron and Star and by the end of the day they had forgiven me. I told them all about my first couple nights in Slytherin, omitting certain details, such as Malfoy's persistence and kisses and Blaise and Kali's turbulent relationship. These things I would save to tell Star later. She was the only girl I had here to really confide in and I trusted her as much as I trusted Harry and Ron, but only she would understand stuff like this.

After a quiet and quick dinner alone at the Slytherin table I made my way up to the Gryffindor common room to spent some time with Harry, Ron and especially Star. She came to the portait hole to let me in. It took some getting used to not being able to just get in myself, it didn't help the the Fat Lady kept shooting me pitying glances before I glared at her and she huffed indignantly.

I made my way into the once familiar common room. People avoided my glances, treating my situation like some huge elephant in the room that no one wanted to discuss. At least Harry, Ron and Star treated me normally, Harry and Ron were in the middle of a intense game of wizard chess so Star and I settled ourselves on a couch.

"So tell me all the Slytherin gossip, " she said. "I know you didn't tell Harry and Ron everything."

I started to tell her about all the wild hook ups and crazy habits of the many ever changing Slytherin couples. And then once I exhausted everything I knew I started to tell her about Kali's situation. She was sympathetic, but her mind seemed to be on something else. In fact, as I thought back her mind seemed to be on something else for the entire conversation. I noticed her shooting a glance at Ron and things started to fall into place. Ron. Star. Oh no.

"Star, what's up? You're pretty distracted today."

"Oh nothing, sorry."

"Star come on, I've known you forever you're not fooling me."

"Well, Ron and I have really been getting close the past couple days…"

"And?" _AND?!?!_

"Well he kissed me last night!" She whispered.

My heart sunk. All those years of my crush on Ron. All those years hoping he'd finally realize that we were supposed to be together. I thought after fourth year he would've learned. He was so jealous about Krum. But now he was kissing my sister. My sister, who knew how I felt about him, who knew that I secretly loved him all these years. And she KISSED HIM! I felt like simultaneously screaming as I ripped her face off, but I forced myself to stay calm.

"Star, you knew how I felt about him." I said my voice shaking with anger.

She glanced up at me with an innocent look on her face. "Well, yeah Mia, but that was back when you were younger. I mean we're sixteen now and Ron really likes me, we want to start dating. I knew you'd understand."

"UNDERSTAND!? UNDERSTAND! YOU'RE MY SISTER STAR, MY SISTER! AND EVER SINCE WE'VE GOT HERE YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A STUPID… A STUPID… A STUPID BITCH!" I screamed as I turned on my heel and stormed out of the room, my robes waving behind me as I slammed the portrait hole closed.

I ran down the flights and flights of stairs to the Slytherin common room, screaming the password as I flew in a whirlwind of tears and betrayal. The party came to a crashing halt as they all watched me fly in and down the stairs and opened the door to my room. I flung myself down onto the bed crying as though my hear was about to burst. I was crying so hard I didn't hear the door silently open and Kali walk in.

She sat down on the bed rubbing my back to comfort me.

"Hush Mia, hush. Tell me what happened."

I forced the sobs to slow to desperately hiccupping gulps that shook my body as I attempted to suck in air. Slowly I told Kali the whole story, when I finished she sat looking at me a long time.

"Well, Mia, you know what you need to do."

I looked at her questioningly.

"You're a Slytherin now, and Slytherins don't just stand by and let themselves be hurt. We get revenge."

I considered this. She was my sister, but then again she had no qualms about stabbing me in the back. And it wasn't like I was going to hurt her, maybe just give her some healthy competition for Ron's heart.

"Okay, what do I do?" I asked.

She smirked the familiar smirk that all Slytherins seemed to have patterned into their DNA. "First we're going to need Draco Malfoy."

* * *

There you go all. I hope you enjoyed it and I promise I'll try to get another up again ASAP. Thanks for all your support and please shoot me some reviews!

Love,

Alwyn


End file.
